Out of the World and Into the Games
by xX16emjay18Xx
Summary: What the hell just happened? Everything was so unexpected. One moment she was in the bath the next thing you know she was in a different environment, and all it took… was to simply press YES. Teiko days and OC's included. Rated T for Teen, Mild swearing


Hello everyone! This is only the start so please bare with me

**Contains mild swearing and family conflicts  
**  
I don't own Kuroko no Basket, Tadatoshi Fujimaki does

* * *

-sigh-

Man was she tired. You see our 15-years-old Maria Shou, or Ria as what people like to call her, had just finished her Martial Arts practice and her body was aching all over. Not to mention the headache she still has from that morning's Science Competition. A yawn escaped her lips as she began to look through her contacts and clicked her friend's name. After the third ring, there was a click and the words "Shut up or I'm going to fucking kill all of you!" was being yelled on the other line. A small smile was plastered on her face as she was patiently waiting for her friend to stop yelling at her brother, which didn't take that long.

As the noise died down, you can hear Ria's friend bombared her with questions regarding the Science competition. Somewhere along the lines of did you win? Did you lose? Are you okay? What's the score? And did you eat yet? Ria was confused as to why her friend was asking so many questions more importantly why she was asking if she has eaten yet. Ria smiled at the motherly tone her friend was using and answered all of the questions she was asked.

"Chi, calm down. Yes, I won so obviously I didn't lose. I'm alright, although I am a bit tired. My score was 49 over 50, and why the hell would you even ask me if I ate yet?"

_"Well you see after every competition, doesn't matter what kind, you tend to ask people for food"_ Chiyo answered

"Seriously?! Wait, I didn't call you for that" Ria said

_"If it's the lesson and homework you're talking about then don't worry about it. I already e-mailed them to you although you might want to ask Kari or Derek for your other classes,"_ Chiyo replied

"I get why I can ask Kari, but why oniisan?" Ria asked in confusion

_"Oh! I heard he went to school earlier so I thought maybe he asked your class about those things"_ Chiyo said

"Okay. Thanks I'll call Kari now" Ria replied

_"No problem. See you later and congrats"_ Chiyo said as the line went off

Ria sighed for the second time that afternoon as she began to dial her friend's number, again. This time it didn't take three rings before her friend answer, just once was enough.

_"Hello, Ria?"_ answered a rather deep voice

Ria looked at her phone to see if she had dialed the wrong number, but unfortunately, she didn't.

"Ichi, can you give Kari her phone? I need to talk to her" she said

_"Yeah sure, you're no fun"_ Ichiro replied

Ria put her phone in speaker and tossed it on top of her queen size bed. She walked over to her closet to look for an outfit that she'll wear when she comes over to her friend's house.

_"Hello, Ria?"_

"Kaori, I'm coming over" Ria said

_"What for?"_ Kaori asked

"I'm watching Kuroko no Basket in your house and I'm out of stack" she said

_"Seriously? Fine, what time are you coming over?"_

"I'm changing now" Ria replied

_"Do you want me to call the others?"_ Kaori asked

"Yeah , sure, whatever" Ria replied as she started to tie her shoe laces

_"'Kay, see you then"_

"Be there in 5, maybe less" Ria said as she ended the call

She put her phone in her backpack and opened her window. She was so sure that her maids are going to be looking for her. Ria threw her bag over her shoulder and jumped out of her room, which was on the second floor, and landed gracefully on the ground without injury. Not sooner than her hunch, she could hear their servants shouting the words "Young master, where are you?!"

Ria looked up to her room before going on a full blown sprint to her friend's house. No longer than 3 minutes she arrived at Kaori's house, and before she could ring the doorbell the door itself was forcefully opened and Kaori stood with her smile that screamed excitement. Kaori took ahold of her arm and practically dragged her in the warm home.

There she saw her friends grinning from ear to ear. She waved to all of them and sat down beside Ichiro while Kaori went straight in the kitchen and brought out a cooler and placed it in front of the snacks. Haruka took the remote for the TV and turned on the PS3 so they could watch their favorite anime.

"Kaori, let me ask you one question" Ria said while holding out one finger

"Go on" Kaori replied

"How the hell do you get this much alcohol? You're underage" Ria said

Kaori and Ichiro looked at each other and replied at the same time "We have our ways"

"Well too bad, I can only have a few shots" Ria said

"Why?! You're the star of the party!" yelled Kaoru

"Yeah, but with my score on the competition, dear daddy dearest is bound to call me for an audience" she said "let's also wish he won't forbid me from watching anime" then she sighed

"What did you get anyway?" Haruka asked

"49 over 50" Ria whispered, which didn't go unheard by the others

"But isn't that a good score?" Kaoru asked

"It's good for everyone, except her dad" Kaori answered

"Well, how 'bout we have fun by watching Kuroko no Basket and forget about those things for now?" Kaoru asked

"Let's do some shots!" yelled Ria

~ 1 Hour Later ~

_Tatemae dake no kanjouron de subete o hakarounante_

Ria began to make her way to her bag to search for her phone as it continues to ring.

_Sonna no wa okadochigai, warawasenai de yo ne_

She began to rummage through her things and smiled as she felt her phone vibrate.

_Dakedo tama ni wa tanoshii koto-_

"Hello, Maria Shou speaking" She said as she answered the call

_"Young master Maria, the master called and he said he'd be home in 15 minutes"_

"Thanks Franz, I'll head home as soon as possible" Ria replied with a hint of disappointment

_"Hai"_ Franz replied then ended the call

Ria looked at her friends and nodded at them. She put her phone back in her bag then began to walk to the door. She turned around and hugged everyone goodbye.

"Don't leave yet, I'll come back as soon as something bad happens" she said

"Yeah, call us if anything does happen" Ichiro said as he ruffled her hair

"Yeah, sure" Ria said while nodding

"And brush your teeth please, your breath reeks of alcohol" Haruka and Chiyo said in unison

"I know, now if you'll excuse me" Ria said

"Don't worry, Kise will be with you the whole time!" Kaori yelled

Ria smiled at that comment. You see, Ria is utterly, head over heels in love with the said character, much to Kaoru's annoyance. Despite being an animated character, that didn't stop Ria from having a crush on him.

Ria ran the whole way to her house and was met by Franz at the back door. You could say that he's her loyal butler. She thanked Franz then hurried to her room. When she got in, maids had already lined up with her clothes and other necessities in hand.

The first thing she did was brush her teeth, then her hair followed. She took the yellow dress that one of the maid was holding and quickly put it on. Next was the white 3-inch heels and her glittering accessories. She wrapped a strap around her right thigh and sticks her phone in it. She looked at her reflection then to her watch. 5 minutes before Satan, I mean her father arrives.

She sat down on the red velvet sofa in her room and took a look at a picture of Kise that she kept hidden somewhere. She thanked the maids and then they bowed and left the humongous red room. 3 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Franz came in.

"The master has requested your presence" he said

"Lead the way" was all she said as she placed Kise's picture in her bedside table

The whole walk was a complete silence, it wasn't awkward… just plain silence. After 2 minutes of walk they reached a double door, Hayato Shou's study. Ria isn't gonna deny anything, she's scared as fuck. She's got alcohol in her body so she still has a little bit of confidence.

Franz opened the door and bowed as Ria got inside. She thanked him as he quietly closed the door. Ria slowly walked towards her father's desk, heels clicking every time she took that dreaded step that leads to hell itself. She stopped just a few feet away from the table.

"You called for me father?" she spoke, voice full of elegance

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he replied

"I apologize father but, I don't quite get what you are telling me"

Ria knew that she just dug her own grave with that smart ass statement of hers. She looked at her father's expression which was now boiling in anger.

"Why couldn't you perfect your score?!" he said in booming voice

"It was only one point father" she retorted

"Don't talk back to me!" he said

"I'm not talking back father, I'm merely explaining my side of the situation" she replied

She gotta admit, it was actually kind of fun to push her father's buttons. She's never done it before and now she's taking the risk, after all she's tired of pretending to be that perfect little angel.

-SLAP-

The sound rang throughout the whole room. Ria placed her hand on the part where she was slapped and a lone tear escaped her eye.

"Why can't you be perfect like your siblings?!" he said "Not only that, I know that you drink illegally and do drugs" then continued

"I'm forbidding you touch anything anime/manga related and art will no longer be part of your life. I'm sending you to a rehabilitation center in America"

Ria's eyes widened at the words that her father said. Tears had started to flow out of her eyes as the stabbing sensation, that came from her father's statement, continued.

"Father you can't do this to me, I-" she was caught off guard as her father had once again slapped her

"That is my decision and it's final. You are a disgrace to the Shou family. If you hadn't been born your siblings and I would've been happy with your mother!" he yelled

That was it for Ria. She was used to the hurtful insults that her father spat at her. She was fine with being called a disgrace and being forbidden to do and watch something that she love. Hell, she rather be stripped off her tittle as the Shou family's angel, but being blamed for something she obviously didn't want to happen killed her inside. Ria didn't want her mother to die while giving birth to her. She ran and ran until she reached her room and threw herself on her bed. Then there was a couple of knocks on the door before it was opened.

Hikari Ayane walked in with a frown on her face. She went straight to Ria's bed so she could hold the crying girl. And with that gesture Ria, instead of calming down, burst and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Shhh… It's going to be fine" Hikari said "Father didn't mean what he said"

"Y-yes he did and even if he didn't it's still the truth" Ria replied between sobs

"Don't ever think that" Hikari said while patting the girl's back

"Don't you get it nee-san?!" Ria yelled as she pushed her older sister away "I'm obviously not wanted here. I'm a nuisance, a disgrace. A girl that couldn't even get a perfect score in a Science competition!" she yelled as she stood up

Ria opened the drawer of her bedside table and took out her backpack that contains her electronic devices, wallet and pocket knife. She dashed to her window and said:

"Father doesn't want me anymore. If only mother didn't die. Farewell oneesan, please take care of father and oniisan for me" then jumped out of the window, like what she did earlier that day, and sprinted to Kaori's house.

Hikari was too stunned to look outside the window. Derek slammed Ria's bedroom door open only to see his older sister bawling her eyes out and his little angel missing. He knew it already, the Shou family's angel had run away from home. He hugged Hikari while wishing for Ria's safety.

~ With Ria ~

She kept running till she reached Kaori's house and busted the door open. Chiyo was the first to see the crying girl at Kaori's doorstep but Ichiro was the first to make a move. He pulled Ria in an embrace before locking the door. Everyone immediately ran to her side and asked what happened. Kaori being the most considerate asked if she wanted to take a bath which Ria gladly accepted.

The girls all went in Kaori's room to change in their swimsuits while Ichiro and Kaoru was stuck in the living room. Ria went in the kitchen, after she changed, and took a few Ziploc bags and proceed to hand them to the other girls. They placed their phones in the Ziploc bags as they made their way to Kaori's bathtub, which looks more like a mini pool than an actual tub. Take note that the guys isn't with them.

The girls settled in and the other's decided not to ask Ria any questions unless the girl herself says anything about it. Taking baths together wasn't unusual to them girls, it's pretty normal for them. Just sitting in the bath and reading Kuroko no Basket fanfictions on their phones. Yup! Perfectly normal.

"What the fuck?!" Ria yelled as she accidentally dropped her phone in the tub. Thankfully in was in a Ziploc bag so it didn't get wet.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked as she picked up Ria's phone from the water.

"Do you want to spend some time with your favorite Generation of Miracle member? If you do then press YES and you'll immediately be transported in the Anime World. Sincerely- Tadatoshi Fujimaki" Chiyo read the small… invitation on Ria's phone screen.

"That's fake" Kaori said

"What if it isn't?!" Ria yelled as she snatched her phone from Chiyo's grasp

"Then why don't you press yes?" Haruka asked and Ria did so

"See nothing happened, told you it was fake" Kaori said

"Awe, and I thought we could have fun with the GoM" Chiyo and Ria said with a hint of disappointment

"I know, it would actually be fun, too bad it's fake" Kaori said

That was all that happened before the bathroom, actually the whole house, was engulfed in bright light and then it was gone in a flash.

~ In the Anime World ~  
(Teiko Middle School)

Akashi looked up the ceiling. He knew that something interesting is about to happen.

"Akashichii, is something the matter?" a blond boy said which cause all the GoM members to look at the red head

"Nothing Ryouta, get back to practice" he commanded which the blond did in a heartbeat

~ With the gang ~

"Ow" said everyone as they rubbed the sore spots on their body

"Where are we?" ask Kaoru

"I don't know" Ichiro replied

Both guys turned to look at the girls. They all have stars in their eyes, which was kind of creepy to look at. They all started to look around the room before Haruka called for their attention while waving a sealed envelope.

_Thank you for accepting my invitation. I did the courtesy of enrolling all of you to Teiko Middle School and will be attending there starting tomorrow and you'll get your uniforms there as well. You're things has been placed in your respective room and you will be living in this house until your contract has finished. You own this house so feel free to do anything you want with it, it also has clothes that you can use and food that you can eat. There are maids and you'll have your own drivers to drop and pick you up from Teiko or wherever you go. I will send you a message when the contract will be over. Welcome to the Anime World and have fun hanging out with the Generation of Miracles- Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

"What have you done?!" the boys yelled

"We accepted a contract to heaven" the girls said before looking at each other

"We're going to meet the Generation of Miracles!" they yelled

"Oh boy! This is going to be a long day" Ichiro said

**_End of Chapter 1_**

* * *

**Kids out there, don't swear too much, don't do drugs and don't drink illegally. This is merely a story, NOT real.**

What did you think? If you have questions please don't be scared to ask, I don't bite XD

If you want me to post the character's biography please tell me and I'll gladly do it

Favorite, Follow or Both

Don't forget to leave a review


End file.
